


Seducing His Father: Chapter One

by AmethystMare



Series: Seducing His Father [1]
Category: Fandom (Anthropomorphic), Furry (Fandom)
Genre: Anthro, Cat, Cheating, Consensual, Cougar - Freeform, Cuckolding, Demon, Dragoness, Erotica, Exhibitionism, F/M, Feline, Fingering, Flirting, Furry, Sexting, Straight Sex, Teasing, Tentacles, adult characters, boyfriend/girlfriend - Freeform, dragon - Freeform, exhibitionist, furry characters, husband/wife, public, skunk, vaginal penetrtion, voyeur
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-08-07
Updated: 2019-08-07
Packaged: 2020-08-11 05:50:47
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,119
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20148697
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AmethystMare/pseuds/AmethystMare
Summary: Lusting for her boyfriend's father, Holly moves in, teasing and flirting her way into the heart and tentacles of a demon stud cougar...





	Seducing His Father: Chapter One

Seducing His Father  
Chapter One

Holly hummed a tune to herself, completely out of tune, as she busied herself around the barn, hustling and working simply to pass the time. The skunk shifted her weight from one hip to the other, dancing to a beat and a tune that only she was privy to, her fuzz of black hair, which she had had trimmed into a rough and ready sort of cut, hanging down to her cheeks and jawline. She had the typical colouring of a skunk but no one would have ever dared to say that such a fine young lady on the precipice of going to college blended into any kind of scenery, easily drawing looks and even second glances too wherever she went.

The barn was softly lit and a little mustier than the environment than what she’d usually be comfortable in but things had been busy of late with Hiss’ family, the family of her boyfriend who she loved dearly. Everyone said that she was too young to really feel anything like that but few were brave enough to stand up to Holly. Not that she would steamroll over anyone, of course, but she knew what she liked, what she wanted, and she was more than willing to go after it. A smile was always on her lips, her natural state of being, but it was when she cocked an eyebrow, that smile curving into a lopsided smirk, that one really had to watch out, for something wicked was well and truly on the cards.

So, she loved Hiss and the cougar loved her too: there was no more to it than that, as far as she was concerned. And, so, she hustled to help out where she could, relishing the break from small-town life even if that meant going out further still to a farmhouse and a barn that felt more welcoming again than her own family. In time, she would come to learn that there was little ‘wrong’ with her own family but one would always crave something a little different, something that felt new and exciting, over the old and ordinary, even if it was sweetly familiar too at the end of the day.

“Oh…”

Wrinkling up her muzzle, she shooed away a big, brown, hairy spider that leapt up from a crate that stored some old feed equipment, hardly bothered at all by its presence. In fact, she’d ‘rescued’ Hiss from a spider in their much younger years and liked to tease him about that day still, even though she’d never reveal it to anyone who would use such a little, inconsequential moment against him. It was a cute story for her but she knew all too well too just how cutthroat furs could be, even though the days were moody teenagers bitched and sniped at one another were coming to a close for her. Holly pressed her lips together into a lightly thin line, suppressing a sigh. Those weren’t the best of days. Better to keep working, clearing equipment that his mother, Fyr, could sort through at her leisure. It was good to move her muscles and the exercise worked out kinks that would otherwise wind themselves up into knots lying around and lazing as she was prone to otherwise. She liked to move but the teams that she’d worked her way up in through schooling had disbanded, not without many tears and hugs along the way.

The clock ticked. Her tail twitched. The afternoon sunshine filtered through the dust motes, tossing and spinning them lightly on an unseen breeze, softly brushing through the barn like the steps of a ghost. But, if it was any kind of ghost, she would have said that they were a friendly one, the type that would place a comforting paw on one’s shoulder when they felt they were needed, watching over the barn and its inhabitants day in and day out.

“Come on now, snap out of that, girl.”

Sometimes it was too easy to get swept up and away in the depths of her own mind and Holly shook her arms out, the memory that had arisen teasing away as swiftly as it had appeared. Waiting did that to her but her nerves bundled and stretched, pulling her in different directions, as if she was at the start of a track, staring down the lines for the race itself to begin, anticipation rising and rising tenaciously more and more with every second that dared to pass.

Of course, she wasn’t really waiting for Hiss. Not when there was someone else that sent such delicious shivers down her spine.

His father. Oh, how she knew it was taboo but something like that didn’t stop either the heart or the body from lusting after what it wanted so badly. Maybe she should have stopped things early on when she’d felt his pale eyes on her in ‘that’ way for the very first time but she could not have denied that it felt good, too good. She wanted to lean into that touch as if it was physical, feeling his gaze on her as she moved around, curled up into Hiss’ side and arm on an evening movie night, the light of the screen flickering and dancing softly across their features.

And it had not ended there but rather gone on and on, his tentacles growing ever-increasingly friendly as he stroked down her arm and slid one around her shoulders – all when no one was there to bear witness, of course. Ropes would not have chanced pushing things too far and yet still he waited for her cue, the little look she would give him, mouth a little too dry and her heart beating a little too quickly, checking to see if he was taking her in. She could only imagine what was on his mind when he raked her with that all-seeing gaze of his but she longed to find out, her own mind running completely and utterly amok with so very many things that she should never, not even once, have thought of her boyfriend’s father.

Her dreams, however… Those could not be tamed or restrained. Wound up in his tentacles, unable to escape and putting herself there quite deliberately too, she moaned, grinding up against him as she begged for his cock. Begging was by the by, really, as the skunk could not have possibly imagined begging for anything in the real world but dreams did so have the tendency to dredge up one’s deepest and darkest desires. That was, perhaps, just what Ropes was to her, the demonic cougar with his seductively glowing eyes, tentacles fluttering and bobbing lightly around him as if they were forever poised and waiting to take her into their embrace, draw her close…

She needed him and she did not see his cock in her dreams but she felt it, the rough, crude thickness of it spreading her open, stretching her to take his size. She could not have said just why her subconscious had given him such a massive dick but she was hardly in any position to complain in the grasp of a dream – or that was just what she told herself, at least. She needed his cock there, his paws on her tits, pounding her, claiming her, just like his son did.

Only things had not yet come to fruition even if that was, very much, all she intended. Grinning, she leaned over a barrel that had been set on its end, one of the blue ones that had, originally, held something industrial in it. There was talk about repurposing it into a water barrel but nothing had come of that as yet and she wondered if that was just the sort of thing to distract her as her lips twitched and she leaned over it, trying to see down the cobweb-laden back without moving it out into the centre aisle of the barn. It was not the most efficient of actions but allowed her a little quirk and a feline-like purr of her own, thrusting her backside back and up as she splayed herself out, legs braced and thoughts, once again, turning to far seedier things entirely.

In her mind, Ropes pressed up behind her, a tentacle running lightly down the line of her back as she arched and moaned, head drawn back as if he was pulling her there. And yet he did not touch her as she wished, letting the (suddenly nude) skunk grind her hips and grit her teeth, teetering on the very edge of that demand, the words balanced right up on the very tip of her tongue. All she had to do was allow them out and he’d be inside her, the delectable tip of his cock grinding through her waiting pussy lips, soft folds bowed out around the very head of his shaft, wanting everything he could deliver to her. 

But he knew just what to do with her too, an older fur with a wily sense of understanding himself, and licked his lips with a lewd smack and a fur, pulling the darker edges back over his teeth with a snarl. He’d had every other fur just like Holly a thousand times over, a sexual deviant and a demon of lust (a fact that, maybe, Hiss would have done well to not let slip before), and she would bow to him all the same, crying out his name and whimpering for him to fuck her.

Clenching her jaw, she shook her head at the apparition in her mind’s eye, hips working and grinding, fingers curled over the edge of the barrel. She could feel him there, right behind her, how warm his skin was, the heat of him searing through his fur, tentacles stroking and caressing, teasing ever so delightfully. Two curled around her breasts and she gulped harshly, hacking a gasp as she trembled between two opposing courses of action, wanting to push forward into that imagined squeeze and grind back onto his full and ready cock all the same. But maybe the fact that she really just couldn’t make that decision for herself was just the reason why she needed a fur like Ropes to begin with, someone to claim her, dominate her, show her the good time that only came with years and experience.

She moaned. A tiny one, but it was there all the same.”

“Hey, Holly.”

The skunk shot upright, heat rising to her cheeks, although she had to bite down a burble of a laugh, dodging her luck. And what luck did she have to get walked in on by the very cougar that she was fantasising about, Ropes standing in the entrance to the stall where she was working on clearing out the junk from with an eyebrow raised, one tentacle curiously cocked beside his head as if it too knew just what she’d been up to. There was a smudge of dust on her breast and she hastily wiped it away, making some sort of non-committal noise under her breath that even the skunk didn’t really know what it meant. Just what was it about him that had her getting so worked up and, quite literally, all hot up under the collar?

“Oh, hey,” she said, trying to appear as casual as possible, even though the cougar was as good as family those days, knowing her as well as she thought she knew herself. “How’s it going? I didn’t think anyone else was out here.”

But she had known, of course, that there was a chance that he’d come out, see the door of the barn open and investigate. And she knew all of this simply because she had orchestrated it all that way, planning her own ‘demise’, so to speak, as if every last bit of it was pre-meditated. Of course, the notion that she was imagining his advances, the sly looks and touches, had crossed her mind too but that was something that Holly refused to consider or acknowledge, stubbornly pushing on with her fantasy in mind at all times. 

Ropes smiled, genuinely, and her heart turned over, although she would not have quite said that it skipped a beat. He was a lighter tan than Hiss, whose fur came with a more russet hue, and the four tentacles spoke of his demonic heritage if they eyes weren’t a dead giveaway already. Sheepishly rubbing the back of her neck, she posed awkwardly, leaning back against the barrel as it tipped off-balance.

“Oh, uh, whoops!”

It seemed that being assertive and in-vogue with what she wanted did not lead to a natural sense of grace as the barrel wobbled, something in the bottoms sliding awkwardly from one side to the other. Holly half-squealed, swallowing it into a gasp, and then his paw shot out, grabbing her wrist in rescue and setting her back upright with a smile that said it was no big deal even as her heart pounded and pounded and pounded. Oh, it was so very much a big deal but she couldn’t tell him that, only half-shrug and mutter something that, at least, sounded like it could have been an apology, the pleasant spinning of her head hardly slowly as the space between them increased back to a respectable, polite distance.

However, the barrel seemed intent on making good its fate (or maybe the fates of destiny were working well enough with her, for once) in falling over entirely and it rattled and jostled its way down. It wasn’t even a very elegantly toppling over but one that came with a grate and a grind of plastic on concrete and wood that made her groan and flinch, resisting the urge to put her paws over her ears. Yet that was one thing that she had to resist, if only for how it would make her appear to Ropes, laughing half-heartedly as she moved to fix it.

“Here, let me get that for you.”

Ever the gentlefur, Ropes stepped by her, coolly assuming that she would allow him to assist. There was no reason for her not to, after all, when she was there helping out to begin with and Holly bit her lip, teeth tucked away behind the soft barrier so that it was not on show, as he bent down far, far too close to her for any sense of relaxation or comfort in his presence, jeans pulling taut over buttocks that were clearly muscled from his work on the farm with Fyr. Of course, there was a lot to be said about a femfur’s rump but the skunk appreciated a fit guy as much as the next lady and swallowed down her appreciative moan with as much decorum as she had left in her, blinking in a daze as he set the barrel carefully upright once more.

“So, I came out here to see if you’d like to go to dinner, Holly,” he said, his use of her name seeming very deliberate as he straightened up, stepping up well and truly into her personal bubble. “Hiss will be out for a while but you’re welcome to stay, really, you are. Really…” He surveyed her, eyes dimming slightly in their ever-present glow. “You are such a wonderful help around here.”

Had he been watching her? Was it a genuine compliment? Did that mean more? Oh, there was no way to tell but the smile that burst across her face, spreading there naturally, was as real as anything else, the air crackling with unspoken tension of the very best kind between them.

It was wrong and it was so very right but there would be time to see it through, Hiss present in the back of her mind but, well, she was sure he’d understand. What that meant, she would only uncover for herself in good time, the family twisted in interesting and curious ways that allowed such a thought to enter her mind to begin with, leaning into Ropes and his conniving hold like a moth to the flame. Only, this time, she was a moth who was very much looking forward to getting burned. 

“I’d love to join you.”

Dinner was going to be a very interesting affair indeed!

*

It was a fancy enough restaurant that Ropes picked out that they had tablecloths on the table, the kind of place that actually tried to make your steak exactly to your specifications and didn’t just slap out anything that seemed at all remotely close to what you may have asked for. The lighting rang softly and tastefully throughout the entire restaurant, although it was not too busy on a weeknight during the summer, and the waiters were smartly dressed-up too as if they were trying to make as good an impression to the diners as the diners were to one another, for no reason at all. The airs of fake conversation tinkled through from couples out for anniversary dinners in lives that did not satisfy them, but it was still quite evident that the bellows of laughter from groups of friends who were, indeed, content in their lives and having a time of it were looked down on in a seemly, prim establishment.

Holly didn’t understand half of what most things on the menu were but the skunk tried her best to keep up with the family that was a little more used to going out to finer establishments on the rare, fine occasion to enjoy themselves. There were, after all, rewards to be had and achievements to celebrate and Hiss commented that the last time that they’d all been out together had been when Helena had aced her exams.

School seemed a long time ago even though there was more to come in higher education still and Holly empathised greatly with the need for everyone to mark the big occasions, blowing off steam in other ways. Her family didn’t have all that much money for going out and fancy dos and she flushed heavily, sitting too close to Ropes for comfort in the private, secluded booth that seemed to tuck them in cosily close together while still allowing each and every fur at the table plenty of elbow room. It was funny, in a way, that such a design could work so seamlessly.

Hiss sat on her other side, sandwiching her neatly between two of the males in her life that made her heart burn with lust that she could not have explained if anyone had asked her to detail the ins and outs of it. It didn’t matter though, just the fact that their mere presence so very close to her made her breath catch and pull in weird and wonderful ways, fingers twitching on a tablecloth that still felt just a little bit too fancy for her to be entirely comfortable there. Although the fact of the matter was, Holly wasn’t comfortable for reasons other than the restaurant and the new dress that fell down to her mid-thigh, a respectable length, of course, when she was sitting. And she didn’t want to be comfortable either, not with the heat of them bearing into her, tentacles shifting and teasing across clothing in such a way that she could not help but flick her small, rounded ears ever so slightly to catch the sound of it, alluring and tantalising with all that those tentacles held the promise to do. She should know: she’d experienced a bit of it with Hiss.

Maybe the guys made her unsure. Maybe it was just Ropes. Who was she to know?

“Well, isn’t it delightful to be out here again?” Fyr said with a smile, smoothing the flats of her paws out over the tablecloth. “Holly, have you tried their pasta? They keep changing them on the specials board but there’s always something good here!”

To say that the food was good or merely good would have been a classic understatement but Holly half-shrugged, quiet in one moment only. No one would think any the less of her for not having gone there before but it still seemed like it was an awkward thing to say out loud, her tongue-tied even as, thankfully, the conversation moved on around her, flowing seamlessly to cover up any discomfort present. Maybe that was just what she liked about their family so much.

Dinner should have been as smooth an affair as it was possible for anything to be, even with Helena away. Holly got on well enough with her but it was better to have as few eyes on her as possible for what she had in mind, hardly paying her food any attention at all as she shifted closer and closer to Ropes throughout the course of the meal. A starter tickled her taste buds, prawns with a spicy sauce that she couldn’t place the name of, and the main was just as delicious – the pasta, just like Fyr had recommended. It was still an oddly seductive act to savour the creamy sauce as the pieces slipped down her throat, Hiss’ tail flicking up to her side with an air of casualness that could not be ignored.

It tickled and shifted back and forth, fluffed up and stroking her hip even through her clothes. Even though she had eyes on someone else, someone that she really shouldn’t have been eying up at all, she shivered into his touch, her shoulder dipping down on that side. It would have been an obvious move if anyone had been looking for it and she swore that Ropes stiffened on her other side, whiskers tense and quivering. But was that just her simply looking for something that wasn’t truly there?

Swallowing hard, she chuckled lightly as Hiss slipped his paw around her waist, the tablecloth falling down over her legs, covering just how her hind paws twitched and curled their toes in her smart, open-toed shoes. It was good to be close to him and, even then, tempting to forget about everything else. Sure, she liked the look of Ropes but she loved Hiss and things were good between them. Just who would she be to think that his father would be interested in his son’s girlfriend anyway? Not because she was not attractive or clever or appealing in any other way too, of course, but because of the relationship that was already there, pre-determined and all but set in stone, just as it should be. There were some lines that a fur simply did not cross, although that did not explain one bit why her heart pushed her to that line, toying with it, flirting with it, seeing just where she could go with it.

And Hiss wasn’t letting up, taking his cues from her as he continued on his conversation with his mother, slipping even closer and allowing his tail to drape over her legs, tempting between them. Her breath caught and it was but an instant later that she parted her thighs for him, trying all she could to control her trembling for him, lust rising after all the time that day that she’d been thinking about entirely the wrong-right fur. Her fantasies and daydreams working out in the barn (and in the shower before going out too, of course) had left her randy and needy and the restaurant was so not the right place to show that off!

But Hiss was not to know that and he only saw her as a willing partner in his sly debauchery, risking even the supposed ‘wrath’ of his parents. She gulped and tried to smile, sipping from the glass of water that had been designated hers on the table, although she’d lost track what with how many times the glasses had been picked up and put down. Maybe it was the one smudged with soft lipstick? But even Fyr was wearing a touch of make-up for the occasion, out to dinner with her family and her son’s girlfriend, none of them needing to play the face of happy families for that was exactly what they were.

A tentacle flirted down her back but she held her breath, fading away from the situation at hand, the tinkle of chatter and burble of wine being poured, a softening and sweetening sound. For as that tentacle quested down to the base of her tail where it was tucked beneath her dress, Ropes’ thigh burned against her leg, the older cougar shifting obviously closer as something from his side too teased up against her thigh. If she’d been more with her immediate senses and not completely and utterly over-stimulated, she would have realised quickly what it was but her mind froze up pleasantly, heart hammering and palms tense with a line of strain that only came on the precipice of such tension being broken.

Hiss dropped a kiss on her cheek, tail drawing back smoothly, a feline twitch and flick heralding its passage. He said something but her attention was no longer on him as she winked at his father, ensuring that her muzzle was tipped far enough away from the other members of his family for her attention, at the very least, to remain as under the radar as it was possible to be. Sometimes, one had to take that leap and the sly touches and teases had to come to a head sooner or later, even if she’d expected it to be somewhere a shade more private.

Now or never…

“How was your pasta?”

She warmed to be addressed by Ropes despite everything else going on as the cat leaned in with a smile that was tighter-lipped than usual, but she never could read his eyes. The only one who may have been able to do that was Fyr and she wasn’t about to let on if she knew what they meant, what was going on right before her eyes. Holly swallowed hard, her smile fixed only so that she did not break into a full-muzzle mean, heart beating so hard that it was a wonder that no one there could hear it. Maybe the background noise of the restaurant masked it, drinks being poured at the bar behind them, another patron in an adjoining booth raising his voice as he told some farfetched tale to a bored companion.

“It was delicious,” she murmured, her tone as husky, but so that it could be misconstrued as a whisper, as was possible to put on her voice. “And I’m anticipating that the dessert will be just as tasteful…”

It was his tentacle sliding over her leg, curling around her thigh as she welcomed it, heart in her mouth, giving him the space to claim her. Ropes gave no indication whatsoever that he was doing anything beneath that teasing fall of cloth, Holly sending up a quick prayer to whatever god happened to be listening at that time, squeezing her leg. But her limb was not its goal as he masked his actions with another tentacle, attention flitting briefly back to Fyr, laughing about something as she held her glass of wine in one paw. Oh, no… There was a far sweeter treat on offer and the lusty skunk made her anticipation of it quite clear as she spread her legs enough to allow his tentacle to twitch and writhe up, hardly able to believe that he was being so forward – and out in public too!

Maybe things had gone further than she’d realised with all the little touches they’d had and, well, Holly could not have said that she hadn’t been flirting with him. Asking about his demonic heritage and giggling at all the right times, posing and flaunting her body just so and at such times that he could not have possibly have thought that she was doing it all to show off for his son. No longer did it matter that he was much older than her and a male who, really, should never have been interested in his son’s girlfriend: Holly was quite sure that she could have her cake and eat it too, regardless of any other dynamics at play as his tentacle curled and rubbed up against her pussy through the thin fabric of her panties.

Her fingers tightened on the tablecloth, chest juddering ever so slightly as she forced herself to breathe, blood roaring between her ears. Hiss was, blessedly, distracted with his mother at just the right time, looking over something on the menu, leaving her with the intensity of Ropes’ demonic eyes burning into her very soul, pushing on as that wicked tentacle teased the fabric of her underwear gently between her soft folds. Not much though, just a little bit, and it was more than enough to set her heart racing and her pulse would have leapt and jumped obviously in her throat if not for the fur covering it.

Right there and then, she knew she’d have him. Maybe that night, maybe later, but she would have her boyfriend’s demon father and experience every last drop of lust that he had to give.

“Well, if you’re looking for dessert so eagerly,” Ropes continued their earlier thread of conversation even after a lengthy pause, “I can show you were the dessert board is. There is a cheesecake there that my darling wife can’t resist and I’m sure you may well like it just as much as her…”

The way that he trailed off made her think that he was not talking about the cheesecake at all anymore, stomach churning into writhing, eager knots as Holly held back a moan, barely breathing. She would like that very much too, she was sure about it…

“Oh, yes, Ropes!” Fyr chimed in, her smile glorious. “Do tell me if they have the cheesecake on today – you know what my choice will be if so!”

Even though she was no longer interested in food at all, Holly smiled pleasantly and rested her paw on Hiss’ forearm automatically as she rose from the table, Ropes’ tentacle slipping away so that their illicit tryst, as brief as it had been, would not be revealed. But all seemed set to ramp up all too swiftly – no, just the right amount of swiftly – as she followed him from the booth with a smirk on her lips and her tail lifted just a little too high and proud behind her. Some gave her odd looks as she passed for it probably wasn’t all that often that they saw a femfur with such a lively spring in her step and lift to her tail in a fine establishment. No, most that went there at least tried to be refined but Holly quite truly had never before felt as elegantly refined in her purple, floating dress as she did in that moment, certain that he lusted for her.

Now… It was only a question of when that lust would finally come to its sweet, sweet end.

He didn’t take her to the specials board and Holly didn’t expect him to either, the back hallway where the toilets were located, separated further from the main body of the restaurant by a black, wooden screen, calling their attention. She licked her lips and turned her back to it, eyes wide and plaintive even though her true intentions were plastered all over her muzzle, mirth and need dancing alluring in the backs of her eyes. She didn’t need a mirror to know they were there, every last muscle in her body quivering with need. But there?

“I think you are being inappropriate with me,” she breathed, although her tone did not even in the barest semblance of it convey that she wanted him to stop – never. “And I am so very interested to see where you are going with it, dear Ropes…”

Oh, it was unlike her to touch on formality but the words leapt saucily to her lips as she lifted her tail further, even though he could not see the show she was putting on for him. It shifted beneath her dress and she had to actively think to flick it back down, controlling her muscles through sheer force of will even as every single nerve-ending in her body ached and squealed to yank it up again.

Ropes smirked, tongue lashing out along the edge of his dark lips, whiskers shivering.

“You don’t seem to mind.”

He covered her with his body, lightly pinning her back to the screen as the wood shuddered, Holly’s head rolling back against it as if it was a sturdier sort of support than it actually was. Oh, it was harder than ever before not to moan as he playfully ‘forced’ her legs apart again, a tentacle snaking up under the fall of her dress, seemingly set on finishing what they’d started. And she humped and ground onto that tentacle with a heady blush, hardly believing just what she was doing, blood pumping with the sheer, raw exhilaration of what she was doing. Anyone could walk in on them at a moment’s notice… No, hell, they wouldn’t even have any notice at all that anyone was coming if they were caught!

But, in a way, the notion of that made it all the more enticingly exciting as his lips pressed to hers, demanding attention, entry permitted and his tongue snaking between her lips, questing for dominance. She was willing to welcome it too, the ferocity of the lustful cougar astounding her as another tentacle cupped her chin firmly, holding her in place as securely as a paw could have and perhaps demonstrating an even higher level of dexterity. It was all happening so quickly that she would have not been entirely out of place to think that she was in the midst of a dream, albeit a very, very good one. And yet every last bit of it was real right up to the soft creak of the wooden screen as she put a little too much of her weight up against it, leg hitched up around the cougar’s waist with as quiet a moan as she could tease down from her lips.

She shouldn’t have been there, not when Hiss was waiting for her back at the table. Gods, he was going to expect her to come back and know what all of the specials were! How on earth was she going to field that one? But it didn’t matter, nothing mattered as she languished in the sensation of her panties dampening, juices flowing eagerly in her arousal for him, skin prickling even beneath her thickly glossy coat of fur. Oh, she wanted more and she whispered that to him too, throwing caution to the wind as he leaned in closer, shielding her from the world with the bulk of his body, his broad chest contained behind a pinstriped shirt that looked way, way too good on him.

Maybe she was lucky… But not everyone was, both partners in the equation each cheating in some capacity as his mouth dominated hers, bearing her back, claiming her. The force of his lust took her breath away, everything she could have ever wanted and so much more, that tentacle teasing and grinding and pulsating against her folds as if it had every right to be there.

But that wasn’t all that Holly wanted and the cougar knew it too, playing her perfectly as he lured her in, not giving her the sweet, deep penetration that she so clearly craved. It was the same with everyone that he spent time with but she was not to know just how far the cougar was prepared to go to stake his claim well and truly as a demonic entity of lust itself, all that his tentacles could do and all the femfurs, of course, over time that he had seeded. A demon needed to feed, after all, and there was nothing sweeter than drawing in one who was already close to him, Holly’s lips parting in the breathiest, softness moan that he could ever have imagined, head tipped back and eyes half-lidded.

Soon… He inhaled deeply, kissing down the line of her jaw, down to her neck. She would be all the more passionate for waiting, her leg quivering as he allowed it to drop to the floor, teetering on her heels as if her legs were about to give out right there and then.

No…

“Please…” She breathed, an air of demand curling sweetly through. “You know what I want. We’ve played with this for long enough. So…”

And the cougar drew back enough for her to see his lips curl up into a feral snarl of a grin.

“And fuck my son’s girlfriend?” He shot back, the cat with the mouse. “What sort of father do you take me for?”

Holly grabbed his shirt by the collar, dragging him to her as his eyes widened, shocked and caught off-guard for once in his life. The femfur’s eyes seemed to flash and even the cougar was taken aback for a heartbeat of a moment, lips parting and unspoken desire crackling between them.

“The kind that comes through on what he starts. Think about that.”

For she would not be the one scorned but she was a skunk indeed that allowed any male to turn her down without walking away first and, indeed, turning her back on another had its certain benefits. Releasing him, she smirked and winked back at him over her shoulder, confidence thrumming through even as her lightly sodden panties clung to her pussy in testament to her need, letting the swing of her hips call his eyes as she made good her exit.

She just had to not think about how horny she was, how much she needed him. Tipping her chin up defiantly, Holly put on a smile, churning desire coiling and roiling in her gut that would have to be sated later. But she had Hiss, still, and that was a good thing, even though she was fantasising even then about a different muzzle buried between her thighs and a cock too to go with it…

Sliding back into the booth beside the younger cougar, she smiled and leaned into him, heated fur brushing up against him intimately as he relaxed, letting her into the crook of his arm once more.

“Were there any good specials on then?” Hiss asked as she seated herself, nose only twitching a little at the odd scent she carried with her. “What’s that?”

“Oh, nothing, just a bit of…perfume,” she answered smoothly, tucking a stray strand of hair back behind her ear as she bumped him lightly with her shoulder. “And nothing on really that I think would suit you. I think you need something maybe a little more tart than cheesecake…”

And maybe she did know her boyfriend so well as she maintained conversation with him, choosing their desserts as Ropes returned and let Fyr know that, yes, indeed they did have the cheesecake that she enjoyed so, although Holly was acutely aware that he kept a bit more distance between them then. Maybe she’d scared him off but she was not too worried about that as they left the restaurant to head off in opposite directions, Hiss and her going out for a romantic stroll in the moonlight while the air was still light and fresh enough without bearing a winter chill.

Of course, there was not much strolling to be had and Holly moaned his name over and over again as he pounded her against a tree in the nearby park, hardly caring about being quiet as he snarled out his lust too. There was no one there to see them and that was just the way that Holly needed it, imagining his father pounding her instead, the grind and slam of his hips potent with youth and his half-demon heritage. His tentacles wrapped themselves around her, just two of them unlike Ropes’ four, and squeezed her breasts with a mind of their own, groping and kneading and massaging through her dress as she squealed and climaxed, stars leaping before her eyes.

It was just one but it was not enough to make up for the wicked teasing in the restaurant, the job that Ropes had left unfulfilled – or what she had walked away from, just to tease him and make him chase her down. There was a thrill in being chased too and she panted heavily, eyes rolling back into her skull, as her muscles tensed, gut clenching down, wanting more even as Hiss fucked her for all he was worth and more again.

Hips working in a blur, Hiss could never match up to his father, despite everything. He was still a good substitute with cool air licking her fur in a lover’s kiss, however, claws biting through her dress into her hips as he gripped her, yanking her back onto his cock with each and every thrust. Head spinning pleasantly, Holly braced herself on the tree, gasping even as bits of bark crumbled off, laying waste to any semblance of balance or stability that she may have claimed to have. But things weren’t stable at all when she was lusting after her boyfriend’s father, set on seducing him as her little world tilted erotically off-kilter.

“Fuck… You’re so wet!

And she was but not for the reasons that Hiss thought. Maybe he’d guess one day or maybe he would be in the dark forever but the possibility of either, the chance of being caught or not, made her toes curl and she gritted her teeth, clenching through another orgasm that came with the heralding of his own.

Soon… Soon, she would have the cougar that she really desired. Even as Hiss spent his load in her pussy, filling her with slick, creamy cougar-cum, she spread her legs for him, begging for more even though it was not the younger feline that she craved any longer. He didn’t know that, pulling out to spend the last spurts over her backside, panties crumpled and teased to the side of her sex, marking her lusciously with a scent that would linger, sinking into her fur. Holly’s head swam, nerves tingling with the desire to go all over again, her drive wild and out of control. Just what sort of a cougar would Hiss be, after all, if he did not give her the pleasure she so desired?

She may love Hiss but, oh…there were other ways out there to spice up their sex life too! And she was dead set on exploring them.

Regardless of the cost of seduction.


End file.
